1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to serial interfaces for electronic systems.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Various electronic systems, such as mixed-signal electronic systems, can include a serial interface for writing data to and/or reading data from one or more integrated circuits (ICs). For example, a radio frequency (RF) system can include a serial peripheral interface (SPI) bus for writing and reading registers of an envelope tracking system for a power amplifier. The registers can include information for setting, for example, a power mode and/or a frequency band of operation of the power amplifier.
A serial interface can include a master device and one or more slave devices, which can be disposed across a plurality of ICs. The master device can broadcast a command over the serial interface to the slave devices, such as a command to write a certain register associated with a particular slave device. To aid in identifying the selected slave device and register, a slave address and register identifier can be broadcasted over the interface. Each slave device can analyze the slave address to determine if the command is designated for the slave device, and if so, the selected slave device can use the register identifier and a register mapping table to locate the targeted register.